


Name

by foreverloved



Series: Song One-Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, No Romance, Not beta-read, Other, Platonic Relationships, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverloved/pseuds/foreverloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of his sentencing Itachi's dies. Sasuke is left to pick up the pieces his brother's absence leaves.</p><p>This is a Song Fic done by placing the lyrics through-out the story instead of in italicized chunks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "Name" by Goo Goo Dolls

This is a one-shot based on my own series of scenes to go with the song Name. I suggest you listen to it at least once before reading it to get the full effect.

This is a fanfiction which means the grammar, the sentence structure and the plot don't have to be perfect for someone to enjoy reading it. A big part of the reason I write fanfiction is so other people aside from myself can enjoy it. Maybe thinking like that is the lazy way out but it keeps me writing instead of giving into the self-doubt of "I'm not good enough" or "its not perfect". I feel that this is an alright way of looking at the fandom world because its fanfiction and thus, free. You aren't paying for it so don't complain. Keep this in mind when you read any of my work please.

* * *

** Name **

I stared at the runner, my mind refusing to accept the information he repeated. I watched his face lose color, his lips shaking. He must scared. Of what? The monster was dead. Apparently by illness, peacefully in his sleep. Like an old man. Not a mass murderer.

“Mr. Uchiha, we don’t have a case anymore. The defendant is dead.”

I didn’t want to accept it. I wouldn’t. Not until I saw his skinny ugly corpse for myself. I didn’t bother to grab my suitcase or any of the papers on the desk in front of me before I stalked out of the courtroom. I didn’t have time, I couldn’t let this moment pass me by. I had waited so long for the moment I declared him guilty, to watch him be locked away forever. Whispers and gossip filtered throughout the room around me; accusations for actions I hadn’t taken, motives I never had. People who didn’t understand pretending they did; nothing I hadn’t grown up hearing.

Naruto sat on a bench outside the court. He rose as I entered the hallway, his blue eyes wide with concern as they took in the clenching of my hand. My anger didn’t stop him. I hadn’t expected it to. After all, it never had before. “Sasuke, Itachi is dead. What are you going to do now?” I heard the emotions in his voice; love, fear, worry. He was always worried about me. It didn’t matter how many times I hurt him that voice never changed. I wish it would. I took a moment to stare at Naruto—the moron deserved that much—before continuing on my brisk walk. He stared after me, accepting finally that were some matters he couldn’t fix.

I wouldn’t accept it. I had to see my brother for myself. There was no way I would believe he was dead. He couldn’t be. I waited so long to see him come to justice. He couldn’t just _die._ Itachi didn’t die. It wasn’t possible.

I heard the loud thump of Juugo’s shoes fall in beside me. Rhythmic, constant; reassuring. Juugo didn’t talk and never expected anything more from me than the nothing I had promised to give. I knew him and he knew me. It was easy, simple. I understood his reasons. He accepted mine.

News traveled fast. I felt the heat of the cameras as I opened the courthouse doors. Beside me Juugo gently placed himself in front of me, covering my smaller body with his bulk. His eyes, usually so warm and kind hardened at the mob of reporters surrounding us. With one hand held protectively in front of me, Juugo led the way down the stairs. His attempts were effective as far as they could be. It was impossible to shelter me completely, not from those so eager to demand answers they had no right to. Ugly intrusive mics shoved themselves toward me, voices loud and rude yelling their demands.

“Mr. Uchiha—“

“Mr. Uchiha what are doing now—“

“--brother has been confirmed dead--”

“--what is your next move?”

He wasn’t dead. He hadn’t died. He was probably hiding in some gutter laughing at the fools. Itachi was a genius. He was perfect. He wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be dead.

Suigetsu managed to get the car pulled up in front. He sat there at the steering wheel, hands clasped tight around the wheel, violet eyes shifting with the awkwardness he felt impeding. Suigetsu didn’t do emotions very well. He gave a hurried glance as I slipped into the vehicle, Juugo close behind me. I didn’t have to say where to go; he would know.

 

I stood outside the cell door. The prison room was all gray cement. Itachi was gray. Everything was grey except the red. It was on his lips; a thin scarlet line falling onto his too-thin neck. It was on his chin. On his hands. On his clothes. That dried red blood blotting all the grey. He just laid there atop the bed, looking for all the world a peaceful man. The corners of his lips turned up, almost as if he was smiling. One last laugh at me.

Here little brother, watch me kill our cousins. Watch me kill our aunt and uncle. Here Sasuke, sit, watch me kill our parents.

_Watch them die._

Chase me. Find me. Catch me. Here Sasuke, sit.

_Watch me die._

He was dead. My big brother was dead. What did I do now? I knew nothing else. All those dreams I had as a kid were tossed aside the moment he left me. I grew up as fast as I could, chasing the shadow of the brother I craved. Only Itachi mattered. Everything—perfect grades, law school, scouring the country—it was all to see him brought to justice. Find him, prosecute him.

He was dead.

I stared at him until they forced me to leave, hands pulling me down the hall. I couldn’t seem to function. What was I supposed to do now? Tell me big bother with you gone, what was left?

The case was closed. What else could they do? The defendant was dead. They asked me what I wanted done with the body. As the last living relative it was my choice. Even if I wasn’t apparently he had left a will; a simple, two sentence thing.

I leave everything to Sasuke. I am sorry.

Really? I am sorry? What did that even mean? How could that cover it? Sorry wasn’t good enough. It wouldn’t bring our family back. It wouldn’t bring him back. It wouldn’t give me back my big brother.

“Burn him.”

They had stared at me a moment, surprised by the anger in my voice. They shouldn’t have been. I was angry. I had always been angry. It was the only emotion I knew anymore.

I stood outside the crematory door staring through the window at the machine. I couldn’t watch his body burn but I wished I could. Maybe it would have helped the anger go away. Maybe it would have helped keep me from feeling dead inside. Maybe, just maybe, it would have helped stop me from falling apart.

They kept talking to me. Words droning in one ear and out the other. A box had arrived at the prison that morning addressed to Itachi, a small note taped to the top. Kakashi said it had the information for a foreign safe box. Millions in the account. Apparently Itachi had been busy, he joked, his smile dying as he realized I didn't care. He had been busy alright. Busy running from justice. From me. It shouldn't have hurt; he always left me.

Kakashi was handing me a small worn shoe-box, crinkled in one corner with age. I stared at it for several minutes before my mentor carefully lifted my hands to take it. He didn’t wait for me to respond, silently creeping out of the room, careful to gently shut the door behind him.

My eyes stayed on the box. Why did I have this? Had this been inside Itachi’s odd, sudden delivery? Why? Why did I have to have it? Wasn’t it enough he was dead, forever out of my reach? Why did I continue being tormented by him, by life? Couldn’t I just be left alone?

I hadn’t realized my fingers were shaking until the lid slide off the top, clattering loudly to the floor. Crooked and jumbled a stack of papers sat inside. Carefully arranged, almost reverent, a small stack of photos were placed on top the whole mess. I felt my knees buckle. The pictures were of us. Him and I sitting under a tree. On our porch. In his room playing a game. Our family laughing on the veranda.

_Why did he have these?_

My hands shook uncontrollably. I couldn’t stop them. They clattered and vibrated until the box fell to the ground. The photos flew in a flurry of tangible memories, the papers spilling out of the box as the whole thing fell apart.

Still shaking I knelt to pick them up. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn’t let these memories be seen. I had spent too much time burying them to let a few photos remind me how much I really cared.

I tried to ignore the papers but I was drawn to them. A stupid moth to the scorching flame. There were some letters written in Itachi’s hand, unfinished and scrawled in haste; letters he never meant to send. Letters crumbled and smoothed flat again so many times I couldn’t make out the words anymore. Letters he had tried to throw away; memories he had pretended were lost. My stomach clenched itself in knots. I wasn’t supposed to be seeing any of this.

Beneath the letters, the pictures, were stacks of papers. The ones I could see were newspaper clippings but a few had been printed from a computer. Names jumped out at me. Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Fugaku. Red Dawn. I read the few headlines and bolded sentances before I could stop myself.

 _Mayoral_ _candidate Uchiha Fugaku suspected of financially supporting criminal organization Red Dawn._

 _\--I_ _nternational criminal Uchiha Madara seen at their home--_

_Uchiha Fugaku several billion yen in debt._

_\--threatening letters found stapled to their front door--_

What? What was this? I needed to stop reading this. My heart wouldn’t stop pounding in my chest. I had to breathe. I had to look away or I would see it all. See what Itachi had tried so hard to hide.

But I couldn’t. I couldn’t look away.

_Right wing extremists threaten family if they do not back out of the running---_

_\--Senju adviser claims to have found evidence of criminal activity conducted secretly by Uchiha candidate--_

_\--Eight year old Sasuke Uchiha found among the murdered corpses of his family, brother declared the killer--_

Written in Itachi's fluid script, faded and small, almost as an afterthought were the words: _he _promised to spare Sasuke.__

What was this? What did this mean? Itachi’s handwriting was all over it, scribbled and highlighted over and over again. Did...Itachi find all of this? The evidence? Was he trying to prove this Senju adviser had killed them? What did it all mean? Itachi had been threatened, forced to kill them in order to save me? If he had then...he had killed them all…to protect me? I felt my heart wrench, the pain all consuming. I couldn’t feel anymore, just sit there numbly, taking it all in. 

Itachi had killed our family for me. Slaughtered them in cold blood to save me.  _Me;_ the one ultimately responsibly for killing him.

For hours, minutes, days—I couldn’t tell anymore, I sat there stunned and cold. At some point I noticed Kakashi had come back in, probably to check on me. He cared about me. I don’t know why he did. Why anyone did. I had tried so hard to make everyone hate me. I didn’t want to be loved. Love was dangerous—it hurt too much. It killed everyone close to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi kneel down beside me. He looked at the box, the scattered pictures. Then at me. I didn’t care. My legs tried to give out on me again but after a second try I was able to force them to stand and walk. I left the box open on the floor. Kakashi could see it; it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing did.

My arms were limp, my body exhausted. I stumbled out the door then up the stairs to the roof. What had I just read? Itachi was clean? He had killed our cousin, our parents for what? To keep me safe? Doubt and anger burned my anxiety, leaving me hollow and numb. Had I ever really known my brother? Who was he? The killer, the babysitter, the terrorist? What had he been doing all those years? What was I supposed to believe?

I felt my feet hit the top of the cement stairs but it didn’t register. Nothing seemed to. The searing blue sky took over my vision. I stood there atop the roof, staring. I was in too much pain to feel anything. Sunlight bounced across the cement roof, focusing it seemed on a couple packs of cigarettes and a lighter. Someone must have left them up here. Without a thought I picked one up, lighting it.

Sometime later Kakashi found me on the floor, leaning against the roof wall, cigarette limp in my lips. I didn’t bother looking up. He could stare. They all could. Why not? Wasn’t that what they always did, stare at the Uchiha? Let’s see what he does next. Follow him. Chase him down. Lecture him on a future he doesn’t want. If he runs away, chase him again. We have nothing better do than stalk a fucked-up orphan.

He said nothing as he sat on the roof next to me. I didn’t bother moving the cigarette, letting the smoke bellow out between my lips, the ash falling in little crumbles to the floor.

Smoke swirled in front of me, mingling with my own exhale. Kakashi must have pulled a cigarette out for himself. No word was spoken. We just sat there atop the roof, watching the sun fall into the sky, disappearing behind the mountain face. I must have gone through a whole pack. No one came to find us. I had expected someone to; someone always had.

“I’ve got a cabin out in the woods.” He said it offhandedly, surprising me by it suddenness I almost didn’t hear it.

“Yeah?”

“No one has to know your name.”

What would that be like I wondered? No bodyguard hovering over me. No secretary. No guardian waiting just beyond the door. No newspaper headline with my name on it. No cameras. No mics. Just me. Could I handle that? Another cigarette light and in my mouth.

“What was he like?” I asked, my eyes never leaving the sun.

“Quiet,” Kakashi said slowly. “Kind. He would stop in the hall to help anyone who looked like they needed it.” He laughed, a bitter dry sound. “Shisui would stop by just to see him. He would drag Itachi out of our dorm room only to come back several hours later, Itachi dragging Shisui, the idiot too drunk to walk.”

I didn’t say anything. I didn’t want to. I closed my eyes, trying to picture it.

“When he did talk it was usually about you. Itachi had albums filled with your pictures and if anyone even brought your name up he would have them out. He loved you with the kind of passion and loyalty I could only envy.”

I didn’t want to know that. I didn’t want to think of Itachi happy or proud of me. I didn’t want to think of him as my older brother. Human.

“After three years as his roommate I never managed to get him to smile. It seemed the two of you were the only ones who could.”

My eyes were still closed. I couldn’t picture it, couldn’t see him happy and laughing. All I could see was the blood. Gallons of it dripping off his sword to the floor. The sound of it squishing under our feet. I couldn’t see his smile. Just his eyes--red from the gleam of the blood everywhere.

“What am I supposed to do now?” My words hollow sounding, even to my own ears.

He sighed, his cigarette leaving his mouth to rest in his fingers. “Let yourself mourn Sasuke.”

Kakashi’s words seemed to trigger something within me. I felt the tears build in the corner of my eyes. They slid down my cheek. Some of it spilling into my mouth, most of it collecting on my chin to drip onto my suit. I couldn’t move. Everything just seemed like so much work.

In my mind I saw him laughing. Saw him scoop me up and twirl me around, ridiculous airplane noises leaving his lips. I saw him sit with me, his hair spilled out behind him as I brushed it. Him on his stomach, those ridiculous go-fish cards propped up in between his too big hands.

My tears built and the sobs started. Kakashi had to remove my cigarette to keep me from choking on it. I couldn’t seem to stop now that I had started. How many years had been wasted chasing after him? For what? For him to die in a cell, the night before his sentence was declared? For him to die as a criminal when all he had done was save a little boy?

A clueless, worthless little boy who didn’t understand a thing. Who didn’t deserve any of it.

“Kakashi,” I managed to finally say, my voice hoarse and weak. “Why am I alive?”

He sounded sad as he answered. “Because Sasuke, you are loved.”

I didn’t want to be loved. I didn’t want to have that heavy of a burden. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to go numb. The guilt and pain were too much. Couldn’t I just be done with it? I wanted to be alone with only Itachi’s memories for company. I didn’t want to have to live knowing everything that happened. But I had to. I knew that. The harsh biting truth of reality seemed to cling onto my mind, refusing to let go.

Kakashi held out the carton of cigarettes. There were only two left, rolling and falling to one side. I stared at them. Even now, did I have a choice?

It was only as I heard Kakashi answer that I realized I had spoken aloud.

“Yes, you have a choice.” My eyes shot up from the cigarette carton to his face. “You have always had one. It doesn’t feel like though does it?” I didn’t speak. I didn’t need to. He understood. He sighed, lowering the carton to rest in the space on the cement between us. “You can do what they want you to or you can do what you want. Either way, I won’t tell anyone. I understand, what they are asking is selfish.”

I couldn’t speak, my tongue going dry. So I sat there instead, staring at that crumbled box of cigarettes. Kakashi said I had a choice but it didn’t feel like I had one. I had to live. How could I not? Itachi had given up everything for me to live. Naruto had chased me halfway around the world to bring me back here. If I just died… “How do you do it?” I finally asked.

He had another cigarette lit in his mouth. It occurred to me as I watched the embers slowly eroding the filter: Kakashi didn’t smoke.

“I wake up,” he said slowly. “Every day I make myself get out of bed. It gets easier, believe or not. You start to believe your own lie.”

He didn’t say which one. He didn’t have to. I knew which lie he was talking about. The one we feed everyone just to make them go away, to stop caring enough to hound us. The one we lived for other people. People who loved us.

He had the last cigarette in his hand, holding it out to me. I took it, understanding that the conversation was coming to a close. My reprieve was over. Placing it in my mouth I let him light it for me.  

He said I had a choice but it didn't sound like he believed I did. I didn’t either. I couldn’t die. Naruto wouldn’t let me and Itachi wouldn’t have wanted me to. I always did everything Itachi said. It seemed sometimes, obeying him was the only thing I could do right.  

I had tried once doing something he said I shouldn’t. Look where it ended me up at: on a roof atop a crematory; wishing I had never let myself get distracted by a blonde idiot and a pink haired dreamer. Wishing I could climb into that crematory, wrap my arms around the only person in my life who had ever mattered until we both faded into nothing. I couldn’t do that, not anymore. All because I had disobeyed my brother. If I had stayed focused on him all those years ago then I wouldn’t be stuck here, digging within myself to find a semblance of a will to live. Trying because I let them in. I let them see me, love me.

Kakashi chuckled, finding comedy I couldn’t see. “You know, here we are, grown-up orphans obsessed with the dead, pushing away everyone who cared and for what? To smoke alone atop a house wallowing in regret?”

I didn’t have anything to say. He spoke the truth.

“What do you regret Sasuke? Chasing Itachi until he died? Not getting your revenge? Or is it the regret of never truly knowing your brother?” He sighed, fingering the cigarette in his hand. “Do you want to let it go Sasuke? You can. After all, you don’t belong to him—to anyone.”

What he said was a lie. I did belong to someone, I always had. Itachi had my heart the moment I was born. Everyone else—anyone else—who came by were distractions. To make more ties, to belong, meant tying myself to someone and that I couldn’t afford to do that. Despite that Sakura and Naruto had managed to anchor themselves to me with a tenaciousness I could never seem to shake.

I knew this, they were difficult to miss, yet I couldn’t move on. To move on was to forget and that was something I could never do. So I inside I would remain who was when I knew Itachi. Inside I would still be seven, bothering my brother so he would pay attention to me. I would always be seven, doing whatever I had to, just to see his eyes on me. To get his attention.

“Such a shame don’t you think? To never belong. Neh, Sasuke?” He paused, hoping it would make me think. It didn’t. “It doesn’t have to be that way. Naruto is downstairs beside himself. When I left to give you the box he and Sakura were on the bench inside the foyer, holding hands looking scared stiff.”

I could picture them. Naruto in his best suit and ugly orange tie; Sakura in her short dress skirt and bubblegum pink hair styled to perfection. They were my friends; more people who loved me, keeping me from finally being done with everything. How many years had they spent hunting me down? Forcing me to eat, to sleep—to live for something other than revenge. They were more chains, more sources of guilt. More important people to disappoint.

“They that scared of me jumping off?” I asked. It was rhetorical really, I knew the answer.

“They aren’t the only ones.”

Kakashi cared, he had always cared. When he found Naruto and I as teenagers he made the choice to be our friend, our mentor. I hadn’t wanted him. I didn’t want him now—I hadn’t want Naruto either. Love was a weakness; a distraction from what I was already scared of forgetting.

Kakashi sighed deeply, his eyes still on the brilliant sunset in front of us. “I might be scared of losing you Sasuke but I understand the pain of living. I won’t stop you.”

It was so tempting. I wanted all the pain to end. I was tired. So very, very tired. A song on repeat, playing again and again on a radio too worn, too broken to resist.

“I don’t know how to live Kakashi. Not really. I only ever saw Itachi.” Would that be what I always saw; my big brother’s back to me?

“You have two people downstairs who would give anything to show you how.”

He was right. I could see it; Naruto dragging me to every ramen joint in the city. Sakura would insist on watching all the movies I had always brushed off. Was that what life was supposed to be about? Food, fun and friends? It all seemed so alien.

My life had always been about my brother. Even in all my hate my eyes were filled with him. I couldn’t let go of Itachi. I had spent so many years focused on him he had become a part of me. Where did Itachi end and Sasuke begin? Wasn’t Itachi who I was? He had crafted the person I was now. It didn’t seem right that I was to keep on living while he couldn’t. I wanted to die with my brother. I always had really. I hadn’t bothered thinking past that final triumphant moment. It hurt so much. I just wanted the hurt to go away. I was so tired.

“I have to live don’t I? Isn’t that what you mean?” I demanded, desperation etching each of my words with the aggressive helplessness I felt.

“If your guilt will let you die Sasuke, then go ahead. Congratulations for accomplishing something I never could but if you are the man Itachi always believed you’d be, then you will get up off this roof, turn around and find the two people who love you far more than you will ever love yourself.

You will do it Sasuke because it hurts. You know that and because you do, you won’t die. You can’t bring that onto them, not now after all that pain you have lived with. You will make yourself go through the motions because you can’t disappoint them. It will get easier, believe or not. The monotonous routine of life takes over and then suddenly, one day you will stop and realize ten years have gone by. Your history will have become walking the dog, taking out the trash, going to work,” he stopped talking to breath in the cigarette, smoke spilling out of the dry, thin smile that had begun to stretch across his face.

"Your dreams will be forgotten because they hurt too much to think about now. Instead you will pretend that no matter how fast you had to grow up you still know how to play along with everyone else, that you’re normal. You will pretend that life has meaning. You will try to believe despite knowing—knowing full well you just can’t anymore because you are too dead to feel—yet you still try because everyone is watching, waiting to make sure you are alright and you can’t disappoint them, not again.

You will pretend that life is worth living. You will put one foot in front of another because no matter how tired you are, no matter how done you feel, you can’t stop. But like I said, it will get better. Eventually, you will start to believe the lie. I know you will do all of this because that is what life is about Sasuke—love.”

He was right and it hurt. Hurt. Hurt. _Hurt._ I was tired of hurting, tired of being angry. Tired of being loved.

“It’s lonely where you are. Go down those stairs. Come back to us, and I won’t tell them who you are, I promise.”

He wouldn’t tell them how tired I was. He would keep the secret. That I wouldn’t change, I wouldn’t forget, that I didn’t want to even if I could. I would always be Itachi. I was a walking scar, carved and chiseled by his expert hand to ensure he would never be forgotten. After all, scars were souvenirs I would never lose. He had made sure that the past—the love, the tender words—would never be far. I didn’t have to lose myself—lose Itachi—because he would always be with me. I had my turn to shine and now it was done. After everything Naruto and Itachi had done for me I couldn’t turn away, not anymore.

“They are waiting downstairs. The whole city must have turned out,” Kakashi said, breaking the silence that had begun to dominate.

Reporters. Gossip hungry fiends.

“You can hide behind me for a while. I will handle them. Go find Naruto and Sakura.”

It was as if my body moved on its own. The soreness of sitting there who knows how many hours gnawed at me. I ignored it, just like I had ignored everything else. My hands were on the door knob when I turned to Kakashi, one last question for the man who looked even more tired than I felt. “Who did you come up here for? Myself or them?”

He didn’t want to respond, his eyes still on the fading sunset. I wouldn’t leave until I got one. I had to know.

“Neither.”

What?

He began laughing softly. “I came up here for myself. You will understand one day Sasuke.”

As I entered the lobby downstairs—Naruto and Sakura were just as petrified as Kakashi had described them—they engulfed me, arms wrapping and squeezing me until I couldn’t breathe. I found myself thinking that perhaps I understood a little of what Kakashi had said. Guilt was a dangerous motive and all too real. I would lie and live, do what they wanted me to all the while trying to smile. Maybe Kakashi would be right and it would get easier. Either way, they had won; I wouldn't die, not yet. I would live because they loved me. I would live because my guilt wouldn’t let me die.

It makes you sad doesn’t it? Knowing life is more than who we are. 

* * *

I been listening to this song off and on for like...eight years. Every-time I hear it a version of this story would always play out featuring Sasuke and his complex, angst filled relationship with Itachi. Sometimes it was Naruto consoling Sasuke sometimes it was Shikamaru or Neji. I always felt those would have understood him enough to be a good friend.

After reading the Naruto ending at the beginning of the year I saw Kakashi as the one who should have sat and helped Sasuke cope with the emotional aftermath of Itachi. Thus, this one-shot was born. In some ways it was my way of coming to terms with the ending of the series. Like a lot of anti-enders out there I felt disappointed by how OOC Team Seven seemed. At first I tried making Kakashi into the understanding person I had always seen him as but in the end he turned out to be as manipulative as he came across in the last chapters. Oh well.

Also, I have been binge reading Avenger-Hawks fanfiction so my writing style may resemble theirs a little. Their work is amazing, just saying. Anywho's, hopefully you enjoyed it. I will be continuing to make Song One-Shots in-between waiting to hear back from my beta's. Next up is Dust and Gold by Arrows to Athens which will probably show up sometime in the next month.

 


End file.
